Once Upon a Time
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: Acompáñennos es nuestra aventura donde Amy-senpai y yo vamos de aventura junto con Itachi, Saske y Hinata a una cacería de digimon encargada por mismísimo Shaman King (el señor Hao), mientras dos nuevos amigos se unen a nuestro viaje, sin mencionar que Dark Amy-chan y yo haremos hasta lo imposible para que haya SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

No te preocupes por nada Itachi, estoy segura que esta fiesta le va a encantar a Saske-kun –dice una joven de cabello castaño oscuro con rayos color magenta a un tanto preocupado Itachi en un intento por calmarlo un poco, mientras terminaba de poner unos adornos en la parte alta de lo que parecía ser un puesto de feria−

…Creo que no es lo suficientemente grande para mi ototo… y es Sasuke–dice mientras observa lo que sería la fiesta y le parece pequeño al tratarse de su querido hermano−

–Amy-chan observa lo que sería la fiesta y actualmente era más grande que una feria, tenía pequeños puestos de comida y juegos de distintos tipos incluidos tiros al blanco, una casa de horror, un pequeño cine, túnel del amor, rueda de la fortuna, tazas locas, de todo, hasta una enorme montaña rusa había− Yo creo que si

Animo Itachi, hazle caso a Amy-senpai, si ella dice que le va a gustar es porque le va a gustar –menciona con una sonrisa desde donde se encontraba, segura de sus palabras−

Por cierto Itachi ¿Cómo hiciste para armar todo tan rápido? –Pregunta algo curiosa Amy-chan−

Puse un anuncio en internet –menciona Itachi con su tono usual antes de sacar una laptop y abrirla mostrando un anuncio que decía:  
>¨Necesito ayuda para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a mi Ototo. Firma Itachi Uchiha¨<br>Con una foto de Sasuke e Itachi de niños debajo del anuncio y un montón de respuestas debajo del anuncio, la mayoría de ellas de féminas−

Eso explica porque hay tantas mujeres –dice Amy-senpai haciendo que observara desde lo alto que evidentemente ella tenía razón, ya que a pesar de en la fiesta estaban los ¨amigos¨ de Sasuke de la aldea, también se encontraba un gran número de jóvenes de género femenino probablemente fangirls de Sasuke e Itachi, pero el estar distraída mirando a la multitud provoca que la joven cayera de donde estaba siendo atrapada por los fuertes y rápidos brazos de Itachi−

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta el pelinegro mientras la sostiene estilo nupcial haciendo que la joven se apene y solo asienta en silencio en señal de respuesta debido a la vergüenza, antes de sentir las miradas amenazantes de las fangirls de este y esconder su cara en el pecho del ojinegro debido al miedo que esas miradas le provocaban−

¿Segura que te sientes bien? –pregunta un poco desconcertado el pelinegro al no entender su reacción a lo cual solo obtiene un asentimiento antes de ser bajada con cuidado de los brazos del pelinegro− por cierto, aún hay una cosa que no entiendo –menciona después de aclarar su garganta un poco para atraer la atención a su persona− ¿Qué es Yaoi?

¿Por qué la pregunta? –pregunta un desconcertada la joven escritora de internet, aunque honestamente esa pregunta las había tomado por sorpresa a las 2−

Es que en el anuncio que puse varias personas (Fangirls) me preguntaron si iba a ver yaoi, pero yo les respondí que no íbamos a servir ese tipo de comida ¿Ustedes saben a qué se referían?

… − Las jóvenes intercambiaron miradas entre sí sin saber que responder realmente, después de todo era una difícil decisión ¿Destruir la ingenuidad de Itachi y dañar su mente con los horrores del internet? O….− No sabemos –responden al unísono ambas jóvenes dispuestas a proteger la inocencia de Itachi, aunque conteniendo una que otra risa por su ingenuidad−

¿Por cierto como convenciste a Saske de venir a esta fiesta? –menciona la joven de ojos café oscuro mientras siguen ha Itachi−

Si, debió ser difícil y más aún después de decirle la verdad sobre su clan, hablando de eso ¿Cómo se lo tomo? –al momento que la conocida anti pronuncio estas palabras Itachi detuvo su marcha−…Tú se lo contaste ¿Verdad? –pregunta algo incrédula ante la idea de que Itachi haya planeado y hecho todo esto sin antes haberle dicho la verdad a Itachi−

…Se lo diré camino a la fiesta –dice Itachi en su usual tono serio, lo que provoca un suspiro en la joven escritora antes de que Itachi comenzara su marcha por Sasuke−

¡Suerte! –Mencionan las jóvenes al unísono con algo de resignación al joven pelinegro antes de que este desapareciera− ¿Cómo cree que se lo tome senpai? −dice la joven de cabello bicolor mientras observa en dirección a donde se fue Itachi, aunque este ya no se podía apreciar debido a la lejanía de sus pasos−

Pues si reacciona igual que en el manga, ya sabes cómo se lo va a tomar –menciona Amy-chan a su amiga para luego observar en la misma dirección que ella−

Sí, pero tal vez si Itachi se lo dice con delicadeza se lo tome mejor –Dice no muy segura de sus palabras y con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la idea de la reacción de Sasuke−

Con Sasuke e Itachi…

Sasuke…lo siento… −Decía Itachi con todo el pesar del mundo y el rostro ensombrecido debido a la tristeza mientras gotas de sudor y sangre se mezclaban con sus lágrimas ante la atónita mirada de su hermano, quien por cierto se encontraba sumamente debilitado al igual que el pelinegro mayor, ya que después de una ardua batalla donde ambos contendientes se encuentran al límite de sus fuerzas y después de lograr eliminar el sello maldito de su hermano, finalmente logro acorralarlo lo suficiente como para poder hablar con el− Sasuke yo… −menciona antes de ser interrumpido por una explosión que logro atraer su atención, ya venía desde la distancia en dirección de donde se suponía que sería la fiesta y él debía acudir, después de todo todas esas personas eran su responsabilidad y habían venido incluso desde otros mundos solo para ayudarlo− Mate a todo el clan por órdenes de Konoha con la condición de que te dejaran vivo porque el clan Uchiha planeaba un levantamiento en contra de Konoha y eso podría provocar una tercera guerra ninja y quería evitar eso, bueno adiós −dice a las carreras antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde fue la explosión, dejando a Sasuke en estado de shock por la rápida confesión de todo, para luego pasar a un estado de incredulidad y luego uno de ira e ir a perseguir a Itachi, sin creer una sola palabra de lo que le dijo y dispuesto a sacarle la verdad a los golpes de ser necesario−

¡Eso que me acabas de decir es una mentira Itachi! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer ensuciar el nombre de nuestro clan solo para limpiar el tuyo?! –menciona furioso Sasuke mientras persigue a Itachi con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, dispuesto a matarlo de ser necesario−

No, es verdad, si quieres puedo probártelo pero rápido que tengo prisa –dice saltando de rama en rama antes de voltear a verlo con el tsukuyomi activado, aunque perdiendo la visión en ese ojo para mostrarle en un genjutsu todo lo que nosotros vimos como flashback de la historia de Tobi y los recuerdos de Sasuke, provocando que su hermano callera del árbol debido al genjutsu, pero atrapándolo antes de tocar el piso y recostándolo debajo del mismo aparentando que este tomaba una siesta− descansa ototo –dice con una leve sonrisa antes de ir en su decadente condición a en dirección a donde la fiesta se encontraba−

Mientras tanto en la fiesta…

El caos reinaba en lo que antes fue una alegre fiesta, los gritos desesperados se oían por todo el lugar, debido a que una enorme zorra de nueve colas con pelaje azul y colas y patas llameantes con un Shimenawa color blanco con verde colgado en el cuello se encontraba atacando el lugar con bolas de fuego que controlaba a voluntad provenientes de sus colas, sin mencionar su enorme tamaño y para empeorar las cosas Naruto se encontraba inconsciente, ya que el Kyubi había abandonado su cuerpo temporalmente porque aparentemente Kurama había decidido que esa enorme zorra seria su esposa.

Esto es un desastre –menciona la joven de ojos café oscuro mientras observa el caos en el que se ha convertido la fiesta− que suerte que Itachi-san no esté aquí para ver todo esto

Sería mejor si estuviera, él es muy fuerte y podría protegernos –dice Amy-chan mientras observa como los ninjas de Konoha (incluida Hinata) tratan de luchar contra la enorme bestia sin éxito, mientras Kyubi trata de ligar con la kitsune teniendo el mismo resultado que los ninjas− cierto –menciona la de ojos oscuros mientras observa la situación junto a su amiga, antes de que un grito de horror la trajera de vuelta a la realidad−

¡Itachi!¡¿Qué te paso?! Fue Sasuke ¿verdad? −dice horrorizada y preocupada la joven escritora mientras ve llegar a Itachi en pésimas condiciones, el cual se encontraba ciego de un ojo y escurriendo sangre de las heridas aún abiertas que le había hecho su hermano- no es nada, estoy bien –menciona con dificultad y tosiendo sangre aun dispuesto a protegernos a todos− ¡¿Cómo que estas bien?! No puedes ni hablar, ni creas que te dejaremos ir a pelear en ese estado

Cierto, de aquí no te mueves –dice con preocupación por el Uchiha mayor y sujetando sus ropas ensangrentadas en un intento desesperado por retenerlo−

−Hinata quien en ese momento se encontraba luchando contra una de las bolas de fuego de la bestia en la cercanía a donde las 2 jovenes se encontraran volteando a donde se encontraban al escuchar sus gritos desesperados por el Uchiha y no pudo evitar el recordar a su querido primo quien había fallecido recientemente, por lo que sin dudarlo se dirigió a esa dirección y se posiciono frente a ellos− no se preocupen, yo los protegeré con mi vida –menciona Hinata con una cálida sonrisa antes de ponerse a defender a las personas que le traen el recuerdo de ese ser tan cálido para ella como fue su primo, siendo esto observado por Sasuke, quien acababa de llegar al lugar dispuesto a seguir interrogando a Itachi, pero debido al estado de debilidad en que se encontraba él tampoco era capaz de protegerse−

Muy bien, Ya fue suficiente− dice una voz calma que se escucha entre la multitud, que aunque no se lograra identificar del todo, sonaba vagamente familiar− Mikemon haz lo tuyo

Si señor Hao ¡Golpe de gato! –menciona el pequeño digimon muy parecido a gatomon/tailmon (solo que de colores calicós) antes de dar un poderoso golpe que termina derribando a la bestia, antes de que esta comenzara a contratacar con su fuego y el pequeño gato esquivara los ataque acertándole uno que otro golpe a la gigantesca zorra en el proceso, aun con la interferencia de Kyubi−

¿Señor Hao? –dice con algo de asombro ante el nombre escuchando mientras voltea a ver a su senpai y se miran mutuamente en busca de una respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa que se ha formulado en el ambiente− ¿No será?

Parece que tendré que encargarme de ti primero –menciona el Rey Shaman con su característica sonrisa antes de poner las manos en el suelo y que de este aparecieran unas cadenas que aprisionaron temporalmente al Kyubi, para luego sacar un digivice y que apareciera el digicode de la gigantesca bestia de pelaje azul, para luego ser absorbido por e digivice del joven de piel morena y desaparecer−

¡Es Hao de Shaman King! –dicen las jóvenes al unísono al ver al rey shaman en la escena, aun sin despegarse de Itachi y siendo protegidas por Hinata, para luego ver como el enorme zorro desaparecía frente a sus ojos− ¿Entonces era un digimon? –pregunta un poco desconcertada la escritora sasuhinista−

Eso parece, ya decía yo que se parecía a Kyubimon

De hecho era un Youkomon –menciona Hao con su tipica sonrisa y un pequeño puwamon en el hombro junto a su mikemon, que a diferencia de los demás este poseía un anillo sagrado apareciendo justo detrás de donde el pelinegro se encontraba, curando sus heridas (incluida su ceguera) y su enfermedad en ese mismo instante sorprendiendo al pelinegro, para luego desaparecer y aparecer junto a Kurama para liberarlo−

¿Por qué hiciste eso? –reclama Kurama molesto al Rey Shaman por haber acabado con la que según él iba a ser su esposa mientras termina de quitarse las cadenas−

¿Cómo hizo eso? –pregunta un poco desconcertado el pelinegro mayor al verse completamente curado y ver como este hablaba amenamente con Kurama−

Es el Rey Shaman puede hacer de todo –menciona la joven de cabello bicolor dejando a un no muy conforme Itachi con su respuesta, antes de que una de las fangirls de Itachi notara como la camisa de este se encontraba medio abierta debido a uno de los cortes que le había hecho Sasuke dejando ver su ahora curado y bien trabajado pecho y no perdiera tiempo en llamar a las demás fangirls, lo que provocó que una horda de féminas con hormonas alborotadas corrieran a donde Itachi se encontraba, empujando a Hinata y las otras dos jóvenes en su camino−

No te preocupes por eso Kurama, ella en realidad no está muerta solo…−explica el rey shaman al Kyubi de pelaje naranja antes de voltear a ver a la escritora sasuhinista y ver como esta se tropezaba y caía al suelo justo frente a lo que parecía ser un huevo enorme− renació –dice el joven shaman mientras observa a Amy-chan toparse con el pequeño huevo−

Hola soy Pokomon mucho gusto –menciona la pequeña digimon recién eclosionada a la que sería la persona que cuidaría de ella, al menos por el momento−

Volverá ser la que era, solo que un poco diferente –dice el joven de larga cabellara al ver a un incrédulo Kurama con la boca abierta y en estado de shock−

¿Qué tan diferente? –pregunta el enorme Kitsune con algo de incredulidad al ver a la pequeña creatura que a su parecer era una bola amarilla con un ligero parecido a un zorro−

Tendrá un carácter diferente, será un poco más amable y de color amarillo –menciona el rey shaman con su típica sonrisa y su usual calma antes de desaparecer, dejando a un muy feliz Kurama quien celebrando internamente la noticia−

¿Piensas seguir en este lugar? –pregunta el ojinegro rey sorprendiendo al joven de cabellos azabaches, quien desde hace un tiempo ya se encontraba recuperado gracias al moreno, pero al ver la horda de fangirl que atacaron a Itachi decidió que lo más seguro seria permanecer en ese lugar−

No es asunto tuyo –responde el pelinegro sin mirarlo con su usual agresividad a aquellos que se meten en sus asuntos mientras observa a su hermano−

Me temo que sí, veras tengo un favor que pedirles y tu ayuda me seria de mucha utilidad –dice el joven shaman con su usual calma−

¿Por qué lo haría? –responde el azabache con brusquedad solo que ahora se digna a observar al joven rey de reojo−

Porque así tendrás una oportunidad de hablar con tu hermano –menciona el rey shaman con su usual sonrisa y tono calmo antes de desaparecer nuevamente y dejando a un Sasuke dubitativo respecto a su oferta−


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo un favor que quiero pedirles –menciona el rey shaman en su usual tono calmo, pero al momento de hacerlo todas las fangirls que atacaban a Itachi desaparecieron, junto con todas las fangirls de los Uchiha, quedando únicamente en la fiesta las fans genuinas que realmente se preocupaban por ellos y querían ayudar a Itachi y Sasuke con su fiesta de cumpleaños−

¿Qué ocurrió con todas las chicas? –pregunta un desconcertado y algo desorientado Itachi con la ropa desgarrada debido a las fangirl que ahora habían desaparecido−

Las envié a su casa –dice con una sonrisa el joven de larga cabellera castaña antes de continuar con su petición− respecto al favor que les decía….verán como rey shaman tengo que ocuparme de mantener el orden en muchos mundos y universos, últimamente ha habido una crisis en distintos digimundos y los digimon están escapando a varios universos alternos incluido este, por suerte en este mundo solo quedan dos más, lamentablemente debido a que la crisis es más fuerte en otros lugares no puedo ocuparme de este, por eso quiero pedirles que se ocupen de esto por mí –menciona a los cuatro jóvenes que recién se acababan de recuperar del ataque de las fangirl, aunque para la kunoichi de ojos perlados y el pelinegro mayor era como si les estuviera hablando en chino, pero de igual forma estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger su mundo−

Aceptamos –dicen los dos ninjas al unísono−

Excelente, en ese caso necesitaran esto –menciona el rey shaman antes de pasar a los ninjas de largo e ir directo a donde se encontraba la joven de cabello bicolor y darle un digi scan (un digivice de la cuarta generación) −

¿Por qué me lo das a mí? –pregunta un poco desconcertada la oji café−

Porque de todos los aquí presentes tu eres la que conoce más sobre el tema –menciona el joven rey con una sonrisa haciendo que esta se apene ya que las palabras del Shaman eran ciertas−

…gracias –menciona algo avergonzada la de cabello bicolor antes de tomar el digi scan sencillo que Hao le ofrecía, para luego mentalmente compararlo con el de este− ¨el de Hao es mucho más bonito, oh bueno no importa, por algo es el rey shaman¨− piensa la joven luego de ver bien el digivice de Hao y ver que en efecto el de Hao era de un diseño y color mucho más fino y elegante dándole un aire de divinidad digno del joven rey−

¡Yo iré! –Menciona de la nada el azabache menor saliendo finalmente de su escondite al considerar seguro el lugar (entiéndase por libre de fangirls) –

Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi oferta –dice el pelilargo obteniendo como respuesta un ¨hmp¨ del pelinegro menor−

¡Yo también voy! –menciona decidido el Kyubi dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a la que algún día podría convertirse en su futura esposa−

En ese caso creo que necesitaras un pequeño cambio –dice el joven shaman con una sonrisa antes de encoger un poco a Kurama para que no fuera a ocasionar grandes destrozos, pero lo suficientemente grande como para poder llevarnos a todos en su espalda sin llegar a ser una molestia para el kitsune−

¿Y que pasara con Naruto-Kun? –pregunta preocupada la joven de cabellos azulinos al ver al rubio que antaño le había robado el sueño inconsciente, siendo cuidado por la de ojos jade−

No te preocupes por él, estará bien –menciona el moreno de cabello largo antes de hacer que Naruto se despertara-

¡¿Eh?! ¡Kurama te encogiste! –exclama totalmente sorprendido el rubio al ver el nuevo tamaño del zorro de nueve colas−

¡Cállate! –grita furioso y algo avergonzado por su nuevo tamaño el Kyubi al de ojos azules, antes de que este notara la presencia del que en el pasado fue y aun consideraba su mejor amigo−

¡Sasuke viniste ala Fies…! –exclama emocionado al ver al pelinegro menor antes de notar como de que sin que este se diera cuenta, las jóvenes Sasuhinistas le hacían señas al rubio para que guardara silencio, ya que el festejado aún no se había dado cuenta de nada debido a la destrucción causada− ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUE LE PASO A LA FIES…?! –grita espantado el joven rubio al ver lo que fue de la fiesta que habían preparado, antes de ser callado por un leve golpe en la cabeza proveniente de su compañera peli rosa para evitar que arruinara lo que con tasto esfuerzo él y todos habían preparado, ya que al Sasuke aún no haberse dado cuenta de nada la fiesta aun podía ser salvada−

Y piensas volver a la aldea Sasuke –menciona serio el rubio cambiando de tema al que aun consideraba su mejor amigo−

No estoy aquí por eso, vine a hablar con mi hermano –dice serio el azabache menor mientras observa de reojo a su hermano al decir esto último−

Ahora no es momento Sasuke, tenemos una situación que resolver−menciona el pelinegro mayor antes de acercarse a su hermano, poner una mano sobre su cabeza y ponerse justo frente a frente con él, para luego con una sonrisa decir− lo siento Sasuke, tendrá que ser para después

…Pero démonos prisa –dice molesto el pelinegro antes de apartarse un poco el grupo ya que este no había quedado muy conforme con la respuesta de su hermano, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla, después de todo el único que tenía las respuestas de lo ocurrido aquella noche era el−

¿De qué situación están hablando? –pregunta serio el rubio, después de todo si el azabache acepto dejar para después la conversación con su hermano debía ser algo importante−

Entiendo, en ese caso si Kurama y Sasuke van yo también voy –menciona decidido el rubio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro−

Me temo que eso no será posible –dice el rey shaman en su usual tono calmo haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente− aún quedan muchas personas que no pertenecen a este mundo que deben ser protegidas, además creo que aún tienen muchas cosas que reparar ¿O me equivoco? –menciona mientras observa como las fans verdaderas que aún quedaban en la fiesta intentan arreglarla, para luego decir esto último con una sonrisa refiriéndose a la fiesta−

Entiendo, en ese caso me quedare aquí y protegeré a todos, pero Kurama ¿No te sentirás solo? –menciona con una sonrisa después de haber entendido la situación, para luego dirigirse al Kyubi−

¡Para nada! ¡De hecho estoy mucho mejor sin ti molestándome! – menciona el zorro aparentemente furioso (en realidad avergonzado) mientras le muestra el dedo medio al que anteriormente fue su jinchuriki y ahora es su camarada−

Sasuke… y Hinata ¿Sin Naruto? –piensa en voz alta la joven escritora de internet mientras observa la situación con la pequeña pokomon en brazos− ¡Va haber SasuHina! –menciona súper emocionada la anti reconocida sorprendiendo al pequeño digimon antes de correr hasta donde Hao se encontraba− Hao, digo, señor Hao si no es mucha molestia ¿Cree que podría…?

¿Quieres una cámara verdad? –menciona el joven rey con una sonrisa a lo que Amy-chan responde asintiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa− claro, con gusto, aquí tienes –dice el pelilargo antes de entregarle una cámara a Amy-senpai, la cual a su parecer recordaba un poco a los digiartefactos, aunque no le dio mucha importancia a esto−

Muchas gra…cias –menciona la joven sasuhinista antes de notar como el rey shaman había desaparecido-

En marcha –dice Sasuke antes de comenzar su camino directo al Kyubi deteniéndose justo al lado de Hinata por unos instantes− …gracias por protegerlo –menciona el Uchiha menor a una atónita Hinata antes de continuar con su camino, pero siendo el momento captado por la joven sasuhinista y su camara−

¡Primer momento SasuHina! –menciona emocionada para sí misma mientras toma la foto, momentos antes de que llegara su amiga de cabello bicolor−

¿Qué paso senpai? –pregunta un poco desconcertada la de ojos café oscuro al ver como su senpai sostenía una cámara emocionada−

¡Sasuke le acaba de dar las gracias a Hinata por proteger a su hermano! – menciona emocionada la joven sasuhinista a amiga−

¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Va a ver SasuHina! –dice súper emocionada ante la noticia la de ojos oscuros−

Sí, pero tenemos que hacer que eso ocurra ¿Estás conmigo? –Menciona la anti reconocida con toda la decisión y seguridad del mundo−

Sabe que si senpai –responde de igual manera antes de notar como Itachi iba a subirse en Kyubi después de Sasuke y salir corriendo en esa dirección sin importar a quien atropellara a su paso, dejando desconcertada a su amiga−

…Itachi… ¿Podrías…? –menciona la de cabello bicolor en un tono apenas audible por la pena mientras jala un poco las ropas del Uchiha mayor en un intento de llamar su atención, la cual logra− ¿Podrías…ir conmigo? –menciona con mucha dificultad y algo de vergüenza−

Con gusto –menciona con una sonrisa dispuesto a cederle su lugar a la ojicafe, después de toda su actitud infantil le daba cierta ternura−

…¿Podemos…ir atrás? –dice con dificultad y en un tono apenas audible al pelinegro−

Claro –responde el con amabilidad−

…Muchas gracias Itachi-san,…Hinata… si no es mucha molestia…tu podrías ¿ir con Saske?…claro, si tú quieres –menciona en un tono casi inaudible enterneciendo un poco a la peli azul, después de todo de niña ella también se ponía así cuando estaba a lado de la persona que quería−

Por supuesto –dice con una sonrisa amable, para luego tomar su lugar junto al pelinegro menor quien por cierto ya estaba desesperado y harto de que esta chica que vino de ¿Quién sabe dónde? les haga perder el tiempo, todo esto siendo apreciado por Amy-chan y su cámara−

¡Ya entiendo! Muy bien hecho Okami-chan –menciona la conocida sasuhinista desde la distancia al momento de entender las intenciones de su amiga, para luego capturar con la cámara el momento en que Sasuke y Hinata estaban solos sobre el Kyubi− ¡Segundo momento SasuHina! –dice emocionada la joven para sí misma, ates de notar con cierta curiosidad como su amiga se alejaba unos cuantos pasos del grupo en su dirección−

¡AMY-SENPAIIII! ¡YA NOS VAMOS, DESE PRISA! –grita la joven de cabello bicolor desde donde se encontraba mientras sacudía ambas manos animosamente en un intento de llamar la atención de su senpai, una vez hubo calmado sus nervios con un suspiro por lo que acababa de hacer, dejando a todos (bueno, casi todos) especialmente Sasuke preguntándose si la chica era bipolar o algo por el estilo, aunque al Uchiha mayor no hizo más que provocarle una leve sonrisa ya que cierta forma esa actitud infantil le recordaba un poco a Sasuke cuando era niño−

Okami-chan no puedo respirar –menciona la joven escritora con dificultad debido al fuerte agarre de su amiga después de recorrido cierto trayecto sobre el lomo de Kurama−

Lo siento senpai, es que Itachi me abrace me pone nerviosa –dice con dificultad y algo apenada la de ojos oscuros liberando un poco su agarre− por cierto senpai ¿Qué será lo siguiente que haremos para que Saske y Hinata terminen juntos?

Lo que haremos será…−menciona antes de comenzar a contar su plan, siendo observadas de reojo por el pelinegro menor quien aun sin entender nada de lo que decían, ya se sentía molesto de escuchar tanto cotilleo después de un tiempo−

¿Aún no hemos llegado? –pregunta molesto el pelinegro a la joven que traía el artefacto que los guiaba−

Muy bien entonces ¿eh? Si ya casi, como a unos 50 metros por haya –dice decidida a su senpai antes de escuchar la pregunta del pelinegro y sacar el artefacto que le dio Hao y que de este apareciera un holograma en forma de esfera con varias señales y datos que indicaban en qué dirección tenían que ir y donde se encontraba el digimon que tenían que capturar para responderle al pelinegro−

Yo no veo nada –menciona el pelinegro menor ya a mitad de camino antes de que en el lugar señalado se viera un resplandor azul combinado con negro, para luego aparecer en la distancia lo que parecía ser un gran lince de fuego cuyas puntas de las orejas y marcas en la cara eran de color negro−

Es un Lynxmon un digimon de fuego, pero que extraño…las marcas de sus orejas y cara deberían ser azules no negras −dice la joven de cabello bicolor justo antes de llegar, para luego ser interrumpida por un muy apresurado Sasuke−

Luego analizaras la situación, acabemos con el –menciona Sasuke antes de activar su mangekyo sharingan (cortesía de Hao) y correr apresuradamente a donde el Lynxmon se encontraba, seguido de cerca por Itachi y Hinata−

Amy-chan tengo miedo –menciona el pequeño digimon quien se esconde entre los brazos de su cuidadora, quien acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña kitsune para reconfortarla−

No te preocupes, yo los protegeré –menciona el Kyubi poniéndose en modo protector frente a nosotros en un intento de impresionar al pequeño digimon, con la esperanza de que así en el futuro le sea más fácil de conquistar−

¡Más momentos SasuHina! –menciona emocionada la joven sasuhinista al ver a Sasuke y Hinata por momentos luchando juntos antes de con una mano comenzar a tomar fotografías de la batalla y con la otra sostener a la pequeña pokomon−

Senpai ¿Podría hacerme un favor? ¿Podría tomarle una foto al lynxmon por favor? –pregunta la de ojos oscuros a su amiga al ver como esta se emocionaba con la cámara−

Claro, no hay problema –responde con amabilidad antes de tomar una foto a lynxmon y que aparecieran su imagen y sus datos de la cámara en un holograma en 3D−

¿Qué dice senpai? –pregunta con curiosidad al ver el holograma aparecer de la cámara−

Dice ¨_Lynxmon en etapa adulta, digimon bestia del tipo vacuna, técnicas especiales: aullido destructor, el cual consiste en aullar fuertemente, provocando que su melena resplandezca más y salgan llamas que quemen al enemigo y garras salvajes, técnica que consiste en elevar la temperatura de sus garras hasta que resplandezcan de color naranja con las cuales ataca al enemigo._

_Estado del digimon: Evolución contaminada por un virus._¨ −menciona la escritora sasuhinista antes de continuar tomando fotos mientras el digimon comenzaba a rugir y su melena aumentaba de tamaño, para luego comenzar a desprender bolas de fuego de la misma, antes de ser atacado por un chidori de Sasuke provocando que la enorme bestia callera debido al dolor, para luego ser atrapado por un genjutsu de Itachi mientras Hinata usaba su taijutsu característico para apagar las flamas que el enorme felino desprendía−

Senpai si no es mucha molestia ¿Cree que podría revisar si se gravo la foto del lynxmon por favor? Y si es así ¿Cree que podría tomarle más fotos por favor?

Si se gravo y no hay problema –menciona Amy-chan antes de seguir tomando fotos a la batalla, en la cual la enorme bestia de fuego acababa de hacer resplandecer sus garras para atacar a sus enemigos fieramente, pero atacando a la nada en su lugar debido a la confusión que el genjutsu de Itachi le provocaba, antes de ser atacado por Hinata y su doble puño de león, dejando a enorme felino bastante debilitado debido a que este aún no se recuperaba del todo del chidori recibido por Sasuke hace un momento por lo que parecía que la batalla estaba a punto de terminar−

…Que arda –dice el pelinegro para sí mismo una vez un poco alejado de los demás, pero lo suficientemente cerda de las jóvenes como para ser oído por estas antes de prepararse para su siguiente ataque, el amateratsu−

¨me pregunto ¿Que querrá decir eso de ¨evolución contaminada por un virus¨?¨ −se preguntaba la joven mentalmente antes de escuchar a Sasuke murmurar algo, pero no entenderle del todo− ¿Qué dijo Saske?

Que arda me parece –menciona no muy segura la joven escritora de internet−

¿Qué arda? Eso significa que…−dice para sí misma antes de reflexionar sobre lo que significaban− ¡NO SASKE, ES UN DIGIMON TIPO FUEGO! –menciona con desesperación al pelinegro menor en un intento de que este detuviera su ataque, pero ya era tarde−

−Sasuke al escuchar el grito no pudo evitar voltear a donde la joven se encontraba, para luego ver como el digimon de fuego absorbía su ataque e incrementaba de tamaño, para luego tornarse del mismo color que las flamas negras y que las marcas de su cara, orejas y ojos se tornaran rojos, para luego aparecer en estos un sharingan de dos aspas provocando así que este se liberara del genjutsu en el que estaba cautivo anteriormente−

Y ahora ¿Cómo harán para luchar con semejante bestia? –menciona la pequeña pokomon quien aún permanecía en los brazos de Amy-chan−

No tengo idea, pero no te preocupes a ti no te pasara nada malo –dice el kyubey a la pequeña kitsune en un intento por tranquilizarla−

Muchas gracias –dice cortésmente la pequeña digimon mientras observa en silencio la batalla−

¿Me pregunto porque Saske no ha apagado el amateratsu todavía? –piensa en voz alta la joven mientras observa la batalla y como los 3 ninjas luchan con mucha dificultad contra la ahora gigantesca bestia de llamas negras−

Tal vez porque aún no sabe que puede –menciona Amy-chan sin dejar de tomar fotos de la batalla (mitad petición mía, mitad voluntad propia [para capturar todos los momentos sasuhina]) –

Pues hay que decirle –dice la joven de cabello bicolor antes de que ella y su senpai comenzaran a llamar a Sasuke, quien atacaba a la bestia con su chidori nagashi provocando que el digimon de flamas negras ralentizara sus movimientos, para luego rugir furiosa y atacar con las llamas negras que salían de su melena−

¡Sasuke/Saske! ¡Usa tus ojos!–gritan las jóvenes al unísono en un intento de llamar su atención, pero sin éxito ya que los tres jóvenes ninjas se encontraban esquivando el amateratsu que brotaba de la melena del digimon justo antes de que las garras de este tomaran un color oscuro y se dispusiera a atacar a Hinata con ellas, siendo este ataque contrarrestado con la técnica más reciente adquirida por la joven Hyuga desde la muerte de su primo, la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas−

¿Cuándo aprendió Hinata a hacer eso? –pregunta la joven de ojos cafés al ver el nuevo poder de Hinata−

Quien sabe –menciona la reconocida anti con asombro antes de que una pregunta de su amiga la trajera de vuelta a la realidad−

¿Senpai le está tomando fotos? –pregunta la de cabello bicolor a su amiga sabiendo que probablemente no volverían a tener una oportunidad como esta, haciendo que esta vuelta a retomar su tarea como fotógrafa, justo a tiempo para el final de la técnica de Hinata y ver como Sasuke le aplicaba un Kirin al digimon hecho de flamas negras causando que este quedara inconsciente por unos instantes y se redujera un poco de tamaño debido al daño sufrido, pero volviendo a ponerse de pie dispuesto a seguir luchando, mientras Itachi quien se resistía originalmente a usar de nuevo el mangekyu sharingan y había permanecido al margen debido a que en su mayoría las técnicas de este son de fuego, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraban los jóvenes ninjas se preparaba para entrar en batalla y usar el tsukuyomi o el Susano de ser necesario−

¡Itachi no! –Grita la joven al momento de ver a Itachi entrar en batalla y saber lo que pretendía, logrando distraerlo lo suficiente como para evitar que activara el mangekyu sharingan al menos por el momento y logrando llamar la atención de Sasuke en el proceso, cosa que fue captada por Amy-chan−

¡Sasuke usa tu ojo izquierdo! ¡Con el puedes apagar las llamas del Amateratsu! –menciona la joven escritora al azabache menor al ver que tenían su atención, consejo el cual el menor de los Uchiha no desaprovecho, no teniendo nada que perder decide hacer caso al consejo recién dado, logrando así que el digimon de flamas negras volviera a estado original, aunque un poco más pequeño debido al agotamiento de la batalla que se podía ver había pasado factura a la bestia−

¡Hinata usa tu Juken! –grita la joven ojicafe a la Hyuga recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta antes de que esta usara uno de sus juken más poderosos hasta el momento, Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas−

Okami-chan te toca –menciona la joven Sasuhinista a su amiga luego de ver como aparecía el digicode en el digimon luego del ataque que Hinata acababa de realizar−

¡Sí! –dice la de cabello bicolor antes de correr en dirección a donde se encontraba la bestia, para luego sacar el artefacto que Hao le había dado y absorber su digicode y que de este callera un pequeño digimon inconsciente−

Peleas bien Hyuga –menciona el Uchiha a la Hyuga siendo captado este momento por la cámara de Amy-chan como ¨otro momento sasuhina¨ antes de todos dirigirse a donde se encontraba el pequeño digimon inconsciente y ver que se trataba de uno con una apariencia que recordaba vagamente a un cachorro de león de color naranja con una pequeña llama en la punta de su cola y en la corona que llevaba en su cabeza− ¡Qué lindo! ¿Puedo quedármelo? –pregunta la joven de ojos cafés al ver al digimon recién aparecido una vez todos se han reunido alrededor de este−

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Amy-chan<strong>: nwn Corregido senpai, espero y ahora sea más fácil de leer y muchas gracias por pasarse, en serio me alegro el día.

**Shrezade**: o,o Pues es verdad que la historia no tiene mucho sentido y que puede que los personajes estén un poco OC, pero eso es debido a que esto es una parodia (por algo esta en la clasificación de humor)esta hecha para hacer reír, no para tomártela tan enserio owo y si dices que ¨hasta risa te dio¨ es porque cumplió su cometido.


	3. Chapter 3

Por última vez ¡No! –Dice el pelinegro menor ya harto por la insistencia de la de cabello bicolor−

Pero ¿Por qué no? No te ha hecho nada, anda Sasuke no seas malo –menciona en tono suplicante la de ojos cafés mientras abraza al pequeño digimon león−

Esa bestia casi nos mata –menciona molesto refiriéndose al felino de pelaje naranja−No le digas así que el no hizo nada, fue su evolución malvada y eso fue tu culpa por usar el amateratsu cuando te dije que no lo hicieras –dice molesta recibiendo por respuesta una de las miradas matadoras de Sasuke, para luego darse cuenta de que realmente se había pasado al echarle la culpa de la situación, yendo a esconderse detrás de la primera persona que pudiera protegerla de los asesinos ojos de Sasuke, en este caso Itachi−

¿Cómo sabes que no se volverá malvado de nuevo? –menciona tratando de tranquilizarse un poco al no poder hacer nada contra ella ya que su hermano de cierta manera protege a esa joven−

Eso es fácil ¿Senpai podría tomarle una foto por favor? –dice la de ojos cafés sosteniendo al pequeño digimon para que su amiga le tome una foto−

Si –menciona antes de tomar la foto y que aparecieran los datos del felino de pelaje anaranjado− ¨Coronamon, en etapa de crecimiento, digimon bestia de tipo vacuna, sus técnicas son…¨−dice antes de que la cámara con la información le fuera arrebatada velozmente por su amiga−

Vez, aquí lo dice Saske ¨Estado del digimon: Normal¨ eso quiere decir que está bien y que no hará nada malo −menciona insistentemente la joven mientras señala esa parte del texto en el holograma en un último intento de convencer a Sasuke−

Por última vez, mi nombre es Sasuke con U en medio y No –dice con los últimos restos de paciencia que le quedaban para decepción de la chica−

No intentes corregirla en eso, créeme ya lo intente y no tiene caso –menciona Itachi quien pasaba por ahí de casualidad antes de ser abordado por la de ojos cafés−

Itachi tu si me vas a dejar ¿Verdad que si? Tu si eres bueno, además es seguro y ¿Cómo vas a decirle que no a estos ojitos verdes? –dicen en tono y con mirada suplicante la de cabello bicolor mientras sostiene al pequeño digimon frente a Itachi−

…Está bien, puedes quedártelo –menciona el pelinegro mayor al ver la mirada suplicante que la joven le lanzaba, para luego ser abrazado sorpresivamente por ella−

¡Muchas gracias Itachi eres el mejor! –dice la joven súper emocionada la joven antes de espontáneamente abrazar al pelinegro mayor en agradecimiento, apretando al pequeño digimon león que aún tenía en brazos en el proceso, para luego abrazar fuertemente a este−

Me asfixias –menciona con dificultad el pobre coronamon mientras es abrazado con fuerza por su ahora compañera−

Lo siento, es que siempre quise mi propio digimon y ahora mi sueño se ha hecho realidad ¡Que emoción! –dice la joven emocionada liberando parcialmente al digimon de su abrazo al comienzo, para luego terminar reafirmando su agarre al final (pero sin llegar a asfixiarlo), dejando al pequeño digimon un tanto preocupado sobre su futuro− Senpai, muchas gracias por la cámara, por cierto ¿No quiere que le tome una foto con su digimon? –pregunta la de cabello bicolor antes de tomar la cámara de había tomado ¨prestada¨ a su senpai−

Está bien, pero luego yo te tomo una a ti ¿Okey? –menciona con una sonrisa y su digimon en brazos la reconocida anti antes de ponerse en posición para la foto−

¡Si! –dice súper emocionada la joven a su senpai antes de tomar la foto y que aparecieran los datos del digimon de esta- ¨Pokomon etapa bebe, digimon menor, su técnica especial es piedra asesina, técnica que consiste en transformarse en una piedra y atacar al oponente mediante el uso de un gas toxico¨

¡Oye tú! –menciona Sasuke molesto en un intento de llamar la atención de la joven que portaba el digi scan−

¿Quién? ¿Yo? –pregunta un poco desconcertada la susodicha al no saber si realmente se referían a ella−

Si, tu ¿Qué tan lejos queda la última bestia? –dice molesto, ya harto de toda esta situación solo queriendo terminar con ello para obtener algunas respuestas de Itachi−

Pues parece que el último DIGIMON está bastante lejos Saske –menciona la joven de ojos café oscuros al pelinegro menor mientras observa la imagen en tercera dimensión que se proyectaba de su artefacto−

…Ya es algo tarde, será mejor acampar –dice el pelinegro mayor al haber escuchado el reporte de la situación y considerarlo lo más prudente al viajar dos civiles con ellos−

* * *

><p>Entonces ¿Hacemos lo que planeamos en el camino senpai? –pregunta la de cabello bicolor a su senpai una vez instalado el campamento ya entrada la noche−<p>

Si, como habíamos quedado, tú con Sasuke y yo con Hinata –menciona la joven sasuhinista a su amiga para así comenzar con el plan armado en el camino−

Sí senpai –dice la de ojos café antes de que ella y su amiga se separaran para ir en direcciones contrarias y así continuar con lo acordado−

Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás? –menciona con amabilidad y una sonrisa la escritora sasuhinista a la joven Hyuga en un intento de acercarse un poco a esta− ¿puedo sentarme?

Amy-san –dice un poco sorprendida la de ojos perlados, ya que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos- s-si –dice antes de hacerle un lugar a la joven− y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –menciona tímidamente la Hyuga−

Si no es indiscreción ¿En que estabas pensando hace un momento? –dice la anti reconocida a la de ojos perlados, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada de confusión y sorpresa de esta− es que lucias muy pensativa hace un momento –menciona con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la de cabellera azulina, antes de voltear al cielo para hacer la siguiente pregunta− Estabas pensando en Naruto ¿Verdad?

−Al escuchar esta pregunta la Hyuga no pudo evitar sonrojarse y más que nada sorprenderse, después de todo ¿Cómo sabia ella de su enamoramiento por Naruto-kun si acababa de llegar?− etto…yo –dice en un murmuro mientras nerviosamente comienza a jugar con sus dedos−

No tienes por qué decirme nada, tu expresión lo dice todo, además yo ya sabía desde un principio que a ti te gusta Naruto –menciona mirando al cielo estrellado, para luego voltear a ver a la Hyuga con una cálida sonrisa dejando sorprendida a la chica de cabellera azulina, aunque de alguna forma este se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda a lado de la joven escritora como para contarle sus sentires actuales, después de todo Amy-san es una persona que inspira confianza− Bueno, el me gustaba…y aun siento un gran cariño por él, pero…entendí que lo mejor para él es Sakura-san –dice débilmente mientras juega con sus dedos, para luego poner una cálida sonrisa y mirar al cielo estrellado mientras imagina la sonrisa y felicidad del rubio− además yo soy feliz si Naruto-kun es feliz

Eres una muy buena persona ¿Lo sabias Hinata? –menciona con una sonrisa la joven escritora a la joven Hyuga avergonzándola un poco, para luego celebrar mentalmente que la de ojos perlados ya no guste del rubio antes de proseguir con la segunda parte del plan− ¿Y qué opinas de Sasuke?

¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun? –dice un poco sorprendida y desconcertada la de cabellos azulinos por el repentino cambio de tema, antes de comenzar a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente para luego proseguir a dar una respuesta− bueno, Sasuke-kun es una persona un poco oscura…y la verdad me da un poco de miedo –menciona con nerviosismo antes de continuar con su respuesta− pe…pero si Naruto-kun lo considera su mejor amigo, no ha de ser tan malo

−Ante lo último comentado por la de ojos perla no pudo evitar el poner una leve e imperceptible sonrisa, después de todo la opinión que ella tenía de él no era tan mala, solo hacia falta de que se diera cuenta de las cosas que tienen en común y ella se encargaría de ello− sabes Hinata tú y el no son tan diferentes, después de todo a ambos les gustan los lugares tranquilos… sin mencionar que ambos han sido la sombra de sus hermanos, después de todo su padre solo tenía ojos para el –dice esto último mientras observa a las estrellas sorprendiendo a la Hyuga antes de proseguir− por suerte tenía a su madre a la cual amaba con todo el corazón, solo que… el perdió a toda su familia a manos de su hermano justo cuando comenzaba a cambiar un poco la opinión de su padre –comento sorprendiendo a un más a la de ojos perlados, después de todo por lo que podíaver ahora Sasuke amaba a su hermano, aunque si hacia memoria podía recordar vagamente haber escuchado que anteriormente Sasuke quería eliminarlo− lo más triste de todo es que Sasuke amaba a su hermano, pero todo ese amor se transformó en odio y Sasuke entreno arduamente con el solo propósito de vengarse de él, incluso termino abandonando la aldea y yéndose con Orochimaru por este objetivo, todo para al final venir enterándose que su hermano solo estaba siguiendo órdenes de Konoha –menciona la joven escritora ante la mirada incrédula de Hinata− …su clan planeaba un golpe de estado, y para evitarlo y prevenir una tercera guerra ninja Itachi tuvo que matar a toda su familia…con una condición –dice pausadamente con una mirada de tristeza, después de todo una cosa era leerla en un manga y saber que no es real y otra era saber que todo eso les había pasado a personas que prácticamente estabanjusto enfrente−

¿Cuál fue? –pregunta la Hyuga con interés, aunque temiendo internamente al presentir cual sería la respuesta−

Que dejaran vivo a su pequeño hermano –dice esto último con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar el gran amor que Itachi tiene por Sasuke− por suerte en este ocasión al menos Sasuke alcanzo a enterarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde –menciona mientras recuerda como fue el resultado del manga− pero no le digas a Sasuke que sabes esto o podría molestarse, además creo que su hermano todavía no termina de hablar con él ¿Okey? –dice esto último con una leve sonrisa y poniendo el dedo índice sobre su boca en señal de complicidad−

S-si –menciona un poco nerviosa al ser tomada por sorpresa, pero dispuesta a guardar el secreto−

Sabes, tú te pareces mucho a ella –dice una vez se hubo puesto de pie a la peli azul, para luego proseguir a responder la pregunta silenciosa que esta le había hecho con su mirada− a su madre, solo decía – menciona con una sonrisa a la Hyuga antes de irse a donde se encontraba su digimon durmiendo junto con el Kyubi y el pequeño felino naranja−

¨Tal vez Sasuke-kun no sea tan malo¨ −piensa la joven de ojos perlados mientras reflexiona sobre lo relatado anteriormente observando el cielo estrellado y piensa en lo parecidos que fueron el Uchiha y ella y en lo mucho que este le recuerda a su difunto primo Neji, pensando así en darle una oportunidad al Uchiha y en que si su primo pudo salir de la oscuridad el azabache también lo hará y si ella puede hacer algo u ofrecerle alguna ayuda para aliviar su dolor, por más pequeña que sea lo hará con gusto−

* * *

><p>Hola Saske-kun –menciona de una manera tranquila y con una leve sonrisa antes de posicionarse justo al lado del pelinegro−<p>

Es Sasuke y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta hastiado el pelinegro, ya que la presencia de esa joven le resultaba una gran molestia−

Sabes Saske, yo conozco un remedio para que todo el odio y dolor de tu corazón desaparezcan−dice con tranquilidad sin mirar al azabache, pero sentada a su lado mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado−

¿Cuál es? –pregunta el moreno con algo de curiosidad, no por lo que le fuera a decir, si no porque la actitud de la chica estaba siendo más tranquila y calma de lo usual lo que hacía su compañía algo más tolerable−

Con amor –menciona con una cálida sonrisa al joven Uchiha mientras lo observa antes de proseguir− algún día encontraras a alguien especial con quien formar una familia y así todos ese odio y momentos oscuros desaparecerán –dice la joven de rayos magenta con una sonrisa, aun que al momento de decir ¨a alguien especial¨ volteo a ver Hinata por un momento quien hablaba con su senpai, para luego voltear a ver a Sasuke nuevamente−

No digas tonterías –menciona el azabache un poco molesto por su respuesta, ya que aunque la joven haya cambiado un poco un poco su actitud después de todo seguía diciendo puras tonterías−

¨Si por ese lado no se puede entonces…¨ −piensa la de ojos café al ver como el azabache se estaba poniendo de pie dispuesto a irse- ¿Qué te parecería crear un dojutsu más poderoso? –menciona al aire haciendo que el Uchiha detenga su marcha−

Te escucho –dice el azabache volteando a ver a la joven con interés en lo que tenía para decirle−

Te imaginas lo poderoso que sería un ninja que tuviera ambos dojutsus –menciona la joven mirando al pelinegro, aunque al decir lo último volteo a ver a la Hyuga unos instantes provocando que el Uchiha hiciera lo mismo− una defensa absoluta, un ataque impresionante y un dojutsu capaz de destruir a sus enemigos tanto por dentro como por fuera, un ninja así no tendría rival ¿No crees? – dice con decisión y una leve sonrisa parecida a las del Uchiha mientras este voltea a ver a Hinata, para luego voltear a ver a la joven−

No me gustan las fangirl, además las mujeres por lo general son molestas –menciona Sasuke un poco molesto recordando como todas esas chicas escandalosas se le tiraban encima hasta prácticamente asfixiarlo−

Ella no es molesta, de hecho es bastante callada y tranquila, además ¿Quién dijo que te tiene que gustar? –dice esto último un poco más fuerte sin querer sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha, no por haber subido la voz, si no por el cambio tan drástico que tuvieron sus palabras comparadas a las que le dijo hace un momento (al principio de la conversación) – lo único que tienes que hacer es sentirte tranquilo y cómodo con su presencia, con eso será suficiente –menciona la joven de ojos café al azabache con una sonrisa cálida, para luego ponerse de pie y al momento de pasar junto al Uchiha poner su mano en el hombro del de ojos ónix y susurrarle algo− y por cierto, ella no es tu fangirl –dice antes de continuar con su camino antes de detenerse unos instantes a celebrar mentalmente al escuchar un ¨lo pensare¨ de parte del Uchiha, para luego proseguir su camino e ir con su senpai a contarle lo ocurrido, mientras el azabache observa a la chica proveniente de otro mundo un poco desconcertado por su actitud, ya que de alguna manera parecía ser más de lo que con su actitud infantil pudiera aparentar −

Tal vez valga la pena conocerla un poco mejor –menciona para sí mismo el Uchiha mientras observa como la joven de cabello de color se aleja, antes de voltear a ver a la peli azul quien observaba pensativa a las estrellas- ….y a la Hyuga también

* * *

><p>Quiero preguntarte algo –dice serio el Uchiha mayor al momento de poner una mano en el hombro de la joven de cabello bicolor, quien se dirigía a hablar con su senpai−<p>

¿Qué pasa Itachi? –pregunta con cierta curiosidad al pelinegro, para luego intimidarse un poco al verlo tan serio−

En esa ocasión… ¿Por qué me detuviste? –pregunta serio y un poco molesto el de ojos negro refiriéndose a la batalla que tuvieron contra el Lynxmon−

Eso fue porque…bueno…estaba segura de que Saske estaba bien, después de todo el aún no ha recibido toda la generosidad del señor Hao, pero…Hao ya ha sido generoso contigo y no estaba segura de que esa generosidad volviera a repetirse –menciona en un tono apenas audible debido al nerviosismo mientras miraba al suelo, para luego ir a donde se encontraba su senpai una vez que el Uchiha comenzó a alejarse, aunque sin que esta se diera cuenta cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia el azabache comenzó a observarla en silencio con algo de desconfianza, para luego tranquilizarse un poco al verla charlar animadamente con su amiga−

¡Listo senpai! –dice emocionada recién llegando a donde se encontraba su amiga junto con el kyubi y los 2 digimon−

¿Y cómo te fue Okami-chan? –pregunta Amy-chan a la ojicafe con emoción en su voz y su mirada−

Muy bien senpai, Saske dijo que lo pensara ¿Y a usted? –responde alegremente por el éxito obtenido a su senpai−

Muy bien también, creo que de ahora en adelante Hinata vera a Sasuke de una forma diferente, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Sasuke se fijara en Hinata? ¿Le contaste sobre la muerte de su primo, de cómo murió protegiéndola y las cosas que tienen en común? –menciona la joven sasuhinista con curiosidad y algo de ilusión ante la idea de un final sasuhina−

No, solo le dije que un Hyuga y un Uchiha harían un dojutsu de lo más poderoso y que el amor no importaba, que con que estuviera cómodo y tranquilo con su compañera bastaba –dice con una sonrisa a su senpai la cual no quedo muy complacida con su respuesta−

….Como que eso no me convence mucho −dice no muy conforme de las razones del azabache− Bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para convencer a Sasuke de que se fijara en ella, además el chiste es que pasen tiempo juntos y ya con el tiempo Sasuke solito se enamorara de ella –menciona un poco nerviosa intentando justificar sus razones ante su senpai−

Eso si –dice aun no muy convencida por los medios utilizados, antes de ver como el Uchiha se acercaba a donde se encontraba la de ojos perlados−

¿Te molesta si te acompaño Hyuga? –Pregunta el Uchiha en su tono serio a la de cabellos azulinos, dispuesto a probar que tan agradable le era su compañía−

Claro que no Sasuke-kun –menciona con una sonrisa cálida al pelinegro antes de hacerle un espacio a su lado al pelinegro, ya que después de todo lo dicho por Amy-chan estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, sin mencionar que luego de un rato, a pesar de estar en silencio ambos se sentían cómodos con la compañía del otro−

¡Más momentos SasuHina! –gritan emocionadas al unísono en voz baja (para no estropear el momento) al momento de ver como Sasuke se sentaba junto a Hinata antes de que Amy-chan comenzara a tomar varias fotografías con la cámara que le había dado Hao− esto seguro les va a encantar en el Fanclub

Sí –dice emocionada a su senpai mientras observa el momento sasuhina junto a esta quien se encontraba tomando fotos vigorosamente−

* * *

><p>¿Uh? –menciona desconcertada y aun algo adormilada la joven de cabello bicolor al oír un zumbido proveniente del aparato que le había dado el joven Hao, antes de despertar completamente al momento de escuchar el sonido de una explosión a la distancia− ¡Senpai! ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta algo asustada la de ojos café mientras sacude levemente a su senpai en un intento por despertarla−<p>

¿Qué paso? –menciona más dormida que despierta la reconocida anti antes de que se escuchara una segunda explosión, solo que más cerca y mucho más fuerte−

¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunta preocupado Itachi recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de las dos chicas a modo de respuesta antes de que llegaran los ninjas faltantes−

Tu Digi scan –menciona la pequeña kitsune digimon al notar el persistente sonido de dicho artefacto, quien al igual que su protectora se acababa de despertar recientemente−

Está sonando –dice completando la frase de pokomon el felino de pelaje naranja a su compañera al notar como esta ignoraba el sonido−

¡¿Eh?! –grita con sorpresa y desconcierto después de revisar el artefacto dado por Hao y que en este automáticamente apareciera un holograma de un mapa en forma de esfera en tercera dimensión−

¿Qué sucede? –pregunta preocupada la de ojos perlados al ver la reacción de la joven−El ultimo digimon se encuentra por haya y se está acercando –dice con horror la de cabello bicolor sin dejar de sujetar el aparato dado por Hao, mientras observa la dirección en donde el ultimo digimon se encontraba ante la mirada de preocupación de todos−


	4. Chapter 4

Hmp, terminemos con esto –Menciona el azabache dispuesto a dar fin a toda esta situación antes de montarse de mala manera al lomo del Kyubi, recibiendo una mirada molesta y un ¨ten más cuidado mocoso¨ de este último−

Senpai estoy preocupada, este último digimon parece mucho más fuerte que los anteriores –comenta en un murmuro a su senpai mientras observa a la distancia las explosiones y nubes de tormenta que pareces provenir del lugar donde se encontraba el ultimo digimon−

No se preocupen por eso –dice el pequeño digimon león interrumpiendo la conversación de las 2 jóvenes−

Nosotros las protegeremos –menciona la diminuta kitsune con determinación antes de ser interrumpida por Kyubi−

Y yo los protegeré a ustedes –dice Kyubi con una leve sonrisa en un intento por impresionar a la pequeña Kitsune−

En ese caso creo que necesitaran esto –comenta el joven rey shaman con una sonrisa y su usual tono calmo apareciendo de la nada ante la sorpresa de todos, antes de hacer aparecer un digivice de la primera generación en las manos de Amy-chan y transformar el digi scan de Okami de negro con magenta a blanco con negro con un diseño un poco más fino (aunque aún no tan elegante como el de Hao) y una ranura para pasar cartas, para luego hacer aparecer unas cuantas de estas en sus manos−

Muchas gracias señor… ¿Hao? –menciona la de ojos café antes de notar como el moreno de larga cabellera había desaparecido nuevamente− ¨el de Hao sigue siendo más bonito¨ −piensa con un poco de decepción mientras observa su nuevo digivice/digi scan al igual que su amiga Amy, quien observaba el propio con algo de confusión y curiosidad− bueno no importa, a ver ¿Que cartas me dio? – dice con emoción antes de revisar las cartas que el joven rey le había dado, pero antes de poder hacerlo es llamada por Itachi para que este le ayudara a subirse al lomo del Kyubi siendo esta la única que faltaba, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por la situación−

* * *

><p>Casi llegamos –menciona la pequeña pokomon mientras se asoma desde la cabeza de Amy-senpai−<p>

Amy ¿Qué clase de digimon es? –pregunta el menor de los Uchiha en su usual tono serio mientras observa de reojo a la joven escritora−

Pa-parece un conejo –menciona Hinata en un tono suave al momentos de estar unos cuantos metros más cerca del enemigo−

¿Un conejo? –dice la joven de cabello bicolor con curiosidad, antes de asomar su cabeza por un lado para poder apreciar mejor al digimon− ¡Es un antiramon!

_¨Antiramon digimon perfeccionado perteneciente a las bestias sagradas, del tipo virus, sus técnicas especiales son: Canto Mantra en el que realiza un ataque de ondas psíquicas desde su cuerpo, Cura de Meditación mediante la cual cura todos los daños de su cuerpo, Fu Bao transforma sus manos en cuchillas y ataca con ellas, Asipatravana gira sobre sus pies como un tornado y corta todo lo que está a su alrededor con su cuchillas fu bao y Esfera de Energía técnica que consiste en lanzas pequeñas pero poderosas esferas de energía oscura al oponente.¨_−menciona la joven escritora de internet mientras leía los datos del nuevo enemigo del artefacto dado por Hao, una vez que llegaron al lugar y este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tomarle una foto−

¨Qué extraño, a pesar de ser el antiramon de tipo virus tiene también los ataques del tipo información, incluso tiene ataques que no debería de tener, además es más grande que un antiramon promedio¨ −piensa extrañada la de ojos café mientras observa a su oponente desde una distancia segura− senpai ¿Qué dice sobre su estado?

Dice ¨Totalmente corrupto¨ −responde la anti reconocida al momento de verificar la información−

Me lo suponía –menciona con preocupación antes de ser interrumpida por el pelinegro−

Eso no me importa, no es un digimon de fuego ¿Verdad? –dice esto último algo molesto y con un leve tono de reproche mientras mira de reojo a la de cabello bicolor−

N-no, a este puedes atacarlo con confianza –menciona nerviosamente ante la mirada molesta del pelinegro−

Perfecto –dice con una de sus típicas sonrisas antes de que él y los otros 2 ninjas prosiguieran a entrar en la batalla−

Tengo que ir –menciona la pequeña kitsune de color amarillo con decisión, mientras observa como Itachi ataca a antiramon con una serie de pequeñas bolas de fuego a modo de distracción antes de atacarlo con una bola gigante de fuego que fue recibida de lleno por antiramon, para luego ser atacado por la espalda por un chidori de Sasuke y siendo debilitado por un instante, para luego recuperarse gracias a su habilidad y ser atacado por el paso suave doble puño de león de Hinata y hacerlo retroceder un poco−

Nuestro deber es ir a ayudar –dice el felino de pelaje naranja seguro de sus palabras al ver como el conejo de enorme tamaño iniciaba su contrataque lanzando esferas de energía símiles a un rasengan, pero de color oscuro que producían poderosas explosiones para su tamaño−

Pero coronamon –menciona débilmente y con preocupación en su mirada y en su voz mientras ambas jóvenes observan a sus respectivos digimon−

Entiendan por favor, nuestra obligación como digimons es luchar para intentar proteger este mundo...y sobre todo a nuestros camaradas –dice decidida la pequeña digimon antes de saltar de los brazos de su compañera humana y correr al campo de batalla junto a coronamon ante la mirada atónita de las dos jóvenes−

Descuiden, yo los protegeré −menciona el Kyubi refiriéndose a pokomon principalmente, antes de dar alcance a los 2 pequeños digimon para entrar en batalla junto con ellos−

¡Pokomon! –grita la joven escritora con preocupación una vez hubo salido de la impresión al ver como la diminuta kitsune corría al campo de batalla, danto unos pasos en su dirección para intentar detenerla provocando que su digivice brillara−

¡Pokomon digivols a…Renamon! –Dice la pequeña digimon antes de ser rodeada por un resplandor azul y digievolucionar a su etapa infante− muchas gracias Amy –menciona con una leve sonrisa al aire antes de acelerar su paso gracias a los nuevos poderes adquiridos−

¨ ¿Por qué?¨ −piensa en estado de shock mientras observa a su digimon correr al campo de batalla e inconscientemente sus pies comienzan a moverse solos en esa dirección mientras lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos antes de acelerar el paso− ¡Coronamon No! – grita la joven de cabello bicolor antes de correr a toda velocidad e interceptar al pequeño león y abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho en un intento de retenerlo− no vayas, por favor no vayas –dice en tono de súplica mientras sujeta fuertemente al felino de pelaje naranja y sus lágrimas caían con desesperación−

Pero… −menciona débilmente el pequeño digimon mientras observa de reojo como renamon y Kurama se dirigen juntos a la batalla mientras los demás ninjas están luchando−

¡No me importa! No quiero perderte –dice con desesperación entre sollozos mientras se aferra fuertemente al felino de pelaje naranja en un último intento por retenerlo−

Coronamon –menciona la joven kitsune antes de notar como el susodicho no se encontraba a su lado y voltear a ver su ubicación para luego volver su vista al frente y continuar su camino− Kyubi necesito pedirte un favor

¿Que necesitas? –pregunta curioso el kyubi mientras corre a la par de la digimon de pelaje amarillo−

Por favor protege a Amy y Okami-chan –menciona la kitsune digimon antes de acelerar su paso después de recibir un ¨de acuerdo¨ de parte de Kurama, ya que aunque la intención principal de este era protegerla a ella, si haciendo lo que esta le pedía la impresiona por él estaba bien−

Lo siento –dice débilmente el pequeño digimon león antes de zafarse del agarre de su cuidadora y ponerse de pie frente a esta, mientras ella le mira con lágrimas en sus ojos y el corazón destrozado−

¡Okami-chan cuidado! –grita preocupada y con desesperación la joven escritora de internet al ver como uno de los ataques desviados de antiramon se dirigía a su amiga, quien se encontraba relativamente cerca del campo de batalla−

¡Coronamon digivols a…Lynxmon! –dice el pequeño digimon al momento de saltar frente a su compañera y que un resplandor azul cubriera su cuerpo para luego digievolucionar y recibir el ataque de lleno para protegerla ante la mirada atónita de esta, para luego correr al campo de batalla−

Llegas tarde –menciona con una leve sonrisa la kitsune digimon al ver llegar a su camarada−

Lo siento, tuve algunos contratiempos –responde de igual manera el felino llameante antes de ir al campo de batalla y comenzar a atacar al enemigo−

Okami-chan…tenemos que irnos, es peligroso estar aquí –menciona preocupada a su amiga mientras la sacude un poco en un intento por moverla de ese lugar, amiga que por cierto se encontraba de rodillas observando la pelea en estado de shock−

Muy bien, si lynxmon quiere pelear entonces peleemos –dice decidida y con una mirada seria poniéndose de pie mientras se seca sus lágrimas y observa como renamon ataca a antiramon con ráfagas de diamantes mágicos mientras Lynxmon utiliza con un aullido destructor e Itachi lo ataca con su Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua, para luego ser atacado por un chidori nagashi de Sasuke− jamas le perdonare el haberle hecho daño a coronamon –menciona seria y con determinación en su voz y en su mirada conteniendo la rabia que la consumía, al ver que aún se podían apreciar algunos rastros de daño en su lynxmon debido al ataque recibido con anterioridad por tratar de protegerla antes de sacar las cartas que Hao le dio− ¡Cambio de carta… Chimairamon! Usa su ataque cabeza de serpiente –dice antes de pasar la carta seleccionada por la ranura del digivice y que de los ojos de lynxmon se pusieran en blanco y que de su boca saliera un poderoso rayo de calor que da de lleno contra antiramon hiriéndolo gravemente, aunque la onda expansiva del ataque también alcanzo a dañar a los tres ninjas que se encontraban cerca del enemigo−

¿Okami-chan? –pregunta la anti reconocida algo desconcertada por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga−

Senpai será mejor que revise los datos de renamon, como tamer es nuestra obligación guiarlos en el campo de batalla –dice seria mientras observa el campo de batalla, algo molesta al ver como se recupera antiramon y los demás ninjas sin importarle estos ultimon, antes de que renamon (quien había logrado escapar del ataque anterior gracias a una de sus técnicas) comenzara a lanzarle ráfagas de diamantes mágicos−

Si –menciona antes de sacar el artefacto que Hao le había otorgado, para luego tomarle una foto a renamon y que apareciera su información− _¨Renamon en etapa infante del tipo información, perteneciente a la clase de hombre bestia, sus técnicas especiales son: Koyousetsu en el que lanza ráfagas de diamantes mágicos parecidos a cristales de hielo muy afilados que pueden atravesar a sus enemigos. Kohenkyo, Cambia de lugar con el enemigo o crea hasta dos clones de sí misma. Touhakken, su cuerpo resplandece con una llama azul brillante antes de que renamon acometa velozmente al enemigo con un puñetazo. Shouda, ataca con un fuerte golpe de mano. Souzan, consiste en atacar con una veloz tajada de mano. Kokaishu, técnica que consiste en atacar con multiples patadas circulares y Kosengeki, en la que carga contra su enemigo pateándolo y desgarrándole con sus afiladas garras.¨_ ¡Renamon usa touhakken, kohenkyo y luego koyousetsu! –grita a su digimon una vez que ha leído la información de este−

Entendido –menciona la joven kitsune digimon antes de hacer lo que su tamer le ordenaba y que su cuerpo resplandeciera de color azul y darle un poderoso puñetazo a antiramon haciéndolo retroceder para luego desaparecer, oportunidad que fue aprovechada por Sasuke para atacarle con su espada recubierta por su chidori y por Itachi para atacarle con un jutsu de fuego, antes de ser atacado por un koyousetsu de renamon y posteriormente ser atacado por el taijutsu de Hinata−

¡Cambio de carta…Death Meramon! –dice la de cabello bicolor antes de hacer el pase y que unas cadenas de con llamas azules salieran de la espalda de Lynxmon y aprisionaran a antiramon− ¡Saske usa tu chokuto!

Hmp, de acuerdo –menciona el pelinegro menor con una leve sonrisa al entender a lo que se refería la joven, antes de dar un salto al aire para tomar impulso y sacar su chokuto y apuntar directamente al cuello del digimon con la intención de decapitarlo, sin darse cuenta de que de su cuerpo comenzaba a emitirse un aura negra−

Su chakra se ha vuelto de un color oscuro –comenta el Kyubi al ver la expresión de preocupación de la anti reconocida, respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa que esta se había hecho−

¿Okami-chan? −dice preocupada la joven escritora al ver como la misma aura oscura que rodeaba a Sasuke comenzaba a rodear a su amiga, mientras esta observaba con satisfacción la batalla−

Sasuke/Sasuke-kun –mencionan con preocupación ambos ninjas al ver el aura oscura que había comenzado a rodear al pelinegro menor y a las cadenas provenientes de lynxmon, que aprisionaban al debilitado digimon−

¡Lynxmon cuidado! –grita renamon a su camarada al ver como un aura oscura comenzaba a rodear a antiramon y este con renovadas fuerzas tomar las cadenas de lynxmon para sujetarlo con estas y utilizarlo para golpear a Sasuke, para luego crecer de tamaño y atacar a todos con su asipatravana−

Necesito más poder –menciona la de cabello bicolor al ver como antiramon gira sobre sus pies como un tornado y corta todo lo que está a su alrededor con su cuchillas fu bao, dejando debilitados a los 3 ninjas y a los 2 digimon− ¡Saske usa amateratsu sobre lynxmon! –Grita la joven desde su lugar a lo que el Uchiha menor asiente

Sasuke

No te atrevas Itachi –dice el uchiha menor a su hermano haciendo que este se detenga, antes de activar su mangekyu sharingan y hacer lo que le pedía la de ojos café, provocando que su compañero digimon creciera de tamaño tornándose sus llamas de un color negro, mientras las marcas de su cara y cambiaron de azules a rojas dándole un aspecto mucho más fiero−

Lynxmon –menciona con tristeza al ver a su camarada y el estado de oscuridad y rabia en el que se encontraba, antes de recibir el llamado de su compañera−

¡Renamon usa kokaishu y luego atácalo con múltiples shouda! –dice a sigimon antes de que esta procediera a atacar con múltiples patadas circulares, para luego atacar repetidamente al enemigo con varios golpes de mano− ¡Renamon! –Grita al ver como antiramon sujeta a renamon con una mano y la arroja en dirección a donde se encontraban Itachi y Hinata, quienes iban corriendo a su encuentro y por suerte lograron atraparla−

Muchas gracias –menciona la kitsune de pelaje dorada a los 2 ninjas antes de observar la situación junto con los 2 ninjas para tener una perspectiva mejor de la situación−

Creo que Lynxmon necesita un poco de ayuda ¡Cambio de carta…conexión V de Velocidad! –dice antes de hacer el pase y que la velocidad de lynxmon aumentara y este corriera atacar a toda velocidad como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara, mientras Sasuke se disponía a atacar a antiramon con un kirin, pero de alguna manera este parecía solo fortalecerse con sus ataques−

No lo entiendo, por más que lo atacan parecen que no le hacen ningún daño –menciona la de ojos perla al ver como los ataques de lynxmon y Sasuke parecían no tener efecto sobre el digimon conejo−

Te equivocas, los ataques si le están haciendo efecto, pero de alguna manera parece absorber la energía de ellos y usa esa energía no solo para recuperarse, sino también para incrementar su poder –dice el pelinegro al ver como antiramon se recupera rápidamente del daño recibido (prácticamente en el mismo instante en el que lo están atacando), para luego realizar su contrataque−

Probablemente tengan que ver con esas auras oscuras que los rodean –menciona al ver como una energía oscura rodeaba a Sasuke, antiramon y lynxmon, la cual de este último era transmitida desde su entrenadora, para luego voltear a ver a esta−

Tendré que usar esta carta –dice la joven de rayos magenta al ver como la situación parecía empeorar antes de elegir una carta, ajena a la oscuridad que la rodeaba−

¡Okami-chan No! –grita en un intento desesperado por detenerla al saber lo que el utilizar esa carta significaba y el desastre que eso traería, pero fue inútil−

¡Cambio de carta…Skull Greymon! –menciona la del cabello bicolor antes de hacer el pase y que un resplandor oscuro comenzara a rodear a su digimon y que de este comenzara a salir humo negro, para luego de entre sus llamas aparecer el esqueleto de un felino dientes de sable (dándole una apariencia similar al naruto 6 colas) con un misil naranja orgánico que salía de su espina y usarlo para atacar a antiramon−

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué paso esto? −dice en estado de shock al reconocer esa nueva evolución de lynxmon como una corrupta y ver como este insistía en atacar ciegamente al enemigo hasta destruirlo, sin importarle el daño recibido−

Eso fue por combinar el poder que había en esa carta con la energía negativa que te rodeaba y que le transmitiste a lynxmon– menciona el rey shaman en su usual tono calmo apareciendo de la nada con un mikemon y un puwamon en el hombro mientras observa la situación−

¡Hao! –menciona con sorpresa al ver al joven de larga cabellera aparecer de la nada−

¿Energia negativa? –pregunta algo desconcertada por la respuesta del moreno sin entender bien a que se refería−

Al parecer tú y Sasuke producen mucha, al menos por el momento y antiramon se alimenta de esa energía haciéndolo más fuerte –explica el rey shaman, pero al ver la mirada desconcertada de la de cabello bicolor decidió proseguir con su explicación− ¿En que estabas pensando a la hora de pelear contra ese digimon?

En…destruirlo ¨Ya veo, entonces todo esto fue por mi culpa…yo lo único que quería era vengarme de ese digimon por haber lastimado a lynxmon y al final lynxmon fue el único afectado¨ −piensa en estado de shock mientras se deja caer de rodillas por la impresión mientras su aura oscura desaparecía al ver como los misiles de Skull Lynxmon eran atrapados por antiramon y su aura este absorbía su energía negativa, para luego ser devueltos al digimon felino esqueleto y este continuar atacando ciegamente sin importarle el daño recibido, antes de que Sasuke activara su Susano−

Detente…por favor detente –menciona débilmente mientras lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos al ver como su digimon era dañado una y otra vez y a este parecía no importarle el daño recibido por más grande que fuera, solo parecía importarle su obsesión por pelear sin escuchar a nada ni a nadie como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase− ¡Detente! –grita la joven de cabello bicolor con desesperación en un último intento por llegar a su digimon mientras lagrimas escapan de sus ojos, provocando que este último se detuviera por instante, oportunidad que fue aprovechada por antiramon para sujetarlo a él y a Sasuke y absorber su energía negativa para luego arrojarlos lejos mientras un resplandor oscuro comenzaba a rodearlo−


End file.
